Seal of returns
__TOC__ Introduction Seal of returns is a new spell which has been introduced since the update of 2/5/2013.It grands increments to the crops (Mana ,XP) but it can only be cast on crops which aren't grown more than 10% of their growth time.However these advantages come with a cost. tthe player must harvest the crops in a specific time period which ends 1 hour after the full growth of the plant and this is applied to all kind of plants.If the player doesn't harvest them in time the crops will wither. It is first learned at level 20 and it can be upgraded at levels 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 85, 90, and 95. It is located in the Green Fingers spellgroup. Benefits *They offer a great bonus which is determined by the level of the Spell (10 levels in total) and it goes up to 38%. *If the plants are Premium Seeds the bonus will affect the mana gained from harvesting them. *The cast of it covers the whole field and all of its crops at once. *Its casting costs a little amount of mana (500). *The spell has a long effect time period (168 hours) which means that if the spell is active and you plant crops you don't need to cast it again. *You can undo the spell whenever you like with the spell Remove Seal which costs 450 mana. *It has a nice aura of effect! Disadvantages *If you don’t harvest the crops in time they will wither. *The undo of the spell is not effective when the crops are all ready buffed. The spell will be removed but the effect on the current plants will remain. *The plants will receive the buff but under specified conditions (10% growth limit). *The withered crops provide nothing. Withering The withering is a result of the delayed harvesting (after the 1 hour). Withered plants provide nothing and they look similar to the ordinary full-grown crops, but with a rotten appearance. In this state the crops can't be harvested so the player has only two options: removing them with the destroy seed spell or revive them with the Lease of Life spell. Remove Seal Remove seal is a spell which is automatically learned when the player learns for the first time the Seal of returns spell at level 20.The spell removes the Seal of returns buff but not for the current crops and it costs 450 mana.It is located next to the Seal of returns button at the Green Fingers spellgroup. Lease of life Lease of life is a ruby spell. The cost ranges from 1 to 5 rubies depending of the type and the number of the plants of the field. It can be cast on the player's field or another player's field. Use of this spell revives all withered crops. While the plants can be harvested, they will not have the Seal's bonus. This spell is learned automatically when the Seal spell is learned at level 20. The button of the spell is located at the Fieldwork spellgroup. Learnset Seal of returns.png|Seal of returns button Seal of returns Aura.png|The aura of the Seal of returns Remove Seal spell.png|Remove seal spell button Lease of Life.png|Lease of life spell button Withered Plant (Sorrel Balls).png|An example of withering in a Sorrel Ball Category:Spells Category:Farming